Diamonds are Forever
by Jamie Love
Summary: Butler is forced to take a vacation after Artemis is almost killed. While there, he meets a young woman who is staying at the same hotel. Could she be someone worth knowing? Or is she someone who he should stay away from? ButlerOC RxR
1. Chapter One: Vacation

**A/N: I decided to start another fanfic. And you cant stop me! Sorry, but I just cant help it! And I have the newest chapters for Love, Toxic Love, and School Project all written up. But they're on my computer in Florida. I'm spending the vacation at my Grandmother's in Vermont. But I promise to put them up by the end of January. Okay, on to this fic. It's a ButlerOC romance, and it has a lot to do with spies because I've been reading Alex Rider. But I'm gonna try not to make it a cross over because I don't want people thinking I'm copying LadyFirehair. So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept the plot and my usual OC.**

**Chapter One: Vacation**

Butler sat in front of a mirror, examining his own face. He was exhausted, though he wasn't about to admit it to himself or anyone else. Though, of course, Juliet had noticed.

**&Flashback&**

"_Dom, what's up with you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You look terrible! When was the last time you slept?"_

"_Last night."_

"_Liar! You look as though you haven't slept in days!"_

"_I'm alright, Jules."_

"_No you're not."_

**&End Flashback&**

Butler sighed and frowned at his own reflection. Juliet had stormed off to shout at Artemis for overworking him. Butler hadn't even tried to stop her. Juliet just didn't understand. Protecting Artemis was his life. If Artemis went somewhere, so did he. The trouble was, ever since Artemis was almost killed in a crossfire, Butler had been staying up for days at a time, making sure the security system was in working order.

**&Flashback&**

_Artemis and Butler walked along the crowded streets of Paris, France. They were on their way to the airport, returning from a business meeting with one of Artemis Sr.'s old colleagues._

"_I do believe that went rather well." Exclaimed Artemis, content for once._

_Butler was about to reply when he noticed two things. One, there was a man on top of one of the buildings, aiming a sniper. And two, a pair of helmeted motorcyclists had parked their bikes nearby and were pulling silenced pistols out from under their matching black chemises._

"_Artemis, get down."_

"_What?"_

"_NOW!" Butler grabbed his charge by the collar and shoved him onto the ground as three bullets came shooting through the air, each hitting a man behind them in the chest. The man, a strong Italian of about 30, fell to the ground. People were screaming, fighting to get out of the line of fire. _

_Two men in black suits who had been accompanying the Italian drew revolvers from their jackets. The motorcyclists shot them before they had time to cock their weapons. The two assassins fired shot after shot at the ground, making the civilians run for cover._

_The street was now deserted but for them and the helmeted pair. Butler watched as the man from the roof top stepped out of the building, onto the paved sidewalk. He noticed Butler and raised his sniper, aiming straight at Artemis's head._

_One of the motorcyclists stepped forward and grabbed the man's arm. Judging by her height and the curves of her body, this one was female. "No, Falcon." She said, her voice muffled by her helmet._

_He frowned at her. "They're witnesses, Sparrow." He growled. "They have to go."_

_She just shook her head. The other assassin, also female, walked over and kneeled down to examine Artemis._

_Butler pulled the Sig Saur from his shoulder holster and pointed it at her. "Back away."_

_She looked up at him. Or at least, he thought she did._

"_Back away." He repeated._

"_Fox, come on." Said the one called Sparrow. "Just leave them."_

_Fox didn't move. She just stayed there, staring at him. "Is he okay?" She asked finally, her voice as muffled as the other girl's._

_Butler looked down at Artemis. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. He was staring at Fox with a look of horror on his face. Butler looked closer, and felt his heart sink. One of the bullets had hit Artemis in the stomach._

_The girl reached out to touch Artemis, and Butler tapped her helmet with the Sig Saur's tip. "Back away!" He demanded for a third time._

"_Fox! Lets go! The cops'll be here soon!" Barked Falcon._

_Fox finally got to her feet. As she did, she whispered. "I'm sorry." Then she was gone with the other two._

_The moment they were gone, Butler tore open Artemis's shirt to check the damage. He let out a sigh of relief. The bullet-proof vest had held. Artemis was alright._

**&End Flashback&**

"Butler, could I see you for a moment?" Artemis's voice sounded over the intercom.

Butler walked into his principal's room several minutes later. "Yes, Artemis?"

Artemis looked up at him, and Butler saw that one of Artemis's cheeks had a reddish tinge to it. "Juliet has brought it to my attention that you have been working much to hard these past few days. Therefore, I am sending you on a one-month vacation."

Butler blinked. "What? Artemis-"

"You are much too tired to work, Butler. Juliet has volunteered to cover for you while you are away."

"Artemis-"

"That is final. Good day, Butler."

**A/N: Review! Next chapter is gonna be really short, but I'll post that and chapter three at the same time.**


	2. Chapter Two: Reprieve

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I wanted to post this at the end of the last chapter, but by the time I got to where I ended it, it was a minute and a half to the new year, so I had to rush and watch the ball drop. Anyway, Happy 2006. This chapter might be a bit short, but I'll post the next one soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all besides the plot and my OCs.**

**Chapter Two: Reprieve**

A young woman sat at a table in New York, reading a book with no title. She was in her early twenties, with long fiery red hair, and sharp gray eyes. For the first six years of her life, she had been like most girls her age. She had had a name, a family, a home, a life. But all that had changed when her parents died. The only family she had was her sister. And the two who had adopted them. Though adopted wasn't exactly the right word for it. Taken, maybe. As for her name, she was known only as Fox. Her birth certificate, along with anything that would proof her existence, had been destroyed.

Fox sighed, and turned the page. She knew her life wasn't all bad. But she got sick of all the deception in her life. The secrecy. The killing. The pain. She tried not to feel guilty, like the rest of them. Like her sister, and the other three in their unit. But she couldn't help it. She knew that some of the lives they took had families. Families that needed them. She wished she could just block it out like the others. Forget her emotions.

She thought back to Paris, and the boy she had shot. She hadn't meant to do it. The bullets at the ground were just to clear the street of witnesses. But one of her bullets had hit a boy, no older then fourteen.

"Hey, Sis!"

She looked around, and noticed her sister, Sparrow, sitting next to her. Sparrow and Fox were identical except for the tattoos on their left forearms.

Fox forced a smile. "Hi, Sparrow. What is it?"

Sparrow frowned. "You're ill!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are! Either that, or you're an imposter. What's your name?"

Fox told her.

Sparrow nodded. "Yep. You're ill! You've been quiet and weird ever since we got back from Paris."

Fox opened her mouth to argue, but Sparrow cut in.

"I've talked to the others, and they agree with me. You haven't had a reprieve since we started. So, we're sending you to some island resort for a month."

Fox stared at her. "What? No! I don't need-"

"Yes, you do. We already have everything ready. You leave tomorrow."

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I was gonna put chapter 3 out at the same time as chapter 2, but I'm in a hurry. So I'll have chapter three out soon.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Girl at the Airport

A/N: Okay, I know I only have one review (thanks chain-link-fence) but I'm gonna keep writing this anyway. I'm going home tomorrow, so I'll be able to post the chapters for my other fics soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Three: The Girl at the Airport

Fox sat at a table in the JFK airport restaurant, reading the newspaper. She would have preferred not to be stuck there, but her flight had been delayed. The airport was packed, and although she was sitting at a corner table, her foot had been stepped on so many times it was now swollen in her shoe.

She pulled out her fake ID and glared down at her own face. "Janet Walters." She muttered furiously. "Janet Walters." She hated aliases.

She knew they were for her own protection, but she couldn't stand being called a name that wasn't hers. _But you don't have a name anymore._ She reminded herself savagely._ You're name is Fox. That's who you are now._

She knew it was stupid to think about it. It had been this way for five years, ever since she turned eighteen. She should be used to it by now. And besides, she didn't have much of a choice. She never went to college, so it was either be a spy until she retired, or spend the rest of her life as a waitress.

Still fuming, she shoved the fake ID pack into her pocket. _Janet Walters my ass!_ She thought angrily. _The next person I meet I'm gonna tell them my real name. Just for the hell of it!_ Content with her vindictive plan, she pulled out a book and began to read.

000000000000000000

Butler staggered into JFK airport. After the twelve hour flight from Dublin, he was feeling rather groggy. This didn't usually happen. But then again, usually he would have taken the flight with Artemis in the private Leer jet. Not alone with a baby crying in the next seat and a stewardess flirting with him every half hour. Perhaps after a cup of coffee, he would feel better.

He bought a double shot of espresso at one of the many restaurants the airport had to offer. The place was packed. Not a single free table. He checked his watch and sighed. There was still about twenty minutes until his plane began boarding.

He made his way to a table in the back, and found a young woman sitting there. She had long fiery red hair that hung loose, bangs covering half her face. She was reading a rather large book with gruesome drawings of people screaming in pain on the cover. The title read _Torture Devises of Sixteenth Century_. His first instinct was to back off and spend the next twenty minutes in the boarding zone. But he ignored it and walked up to her. "Err…excuse me, Madam. May I sit here?"

She looked up at him, and he saw that she was quite a pretty thing. Probably in her early-twenties. She looked him up and down, then smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

He sat down and watched for several minutes as he drank his espresso. "I'm sorry." He said when he had finished. "I didn't catch your name."

She looked up from her book again. He saw something flash across her face. A sort of savage pleasure. It was just for a moment, and the next second he wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not. "It's Jennifer. Jennifer Stone. And you?"

"Oh. Domovoi Butler." He replied without thinking. The moment he said this he regretted it immensely. Why did he do that? Was he loosing his mind? Oh well. This was probably the last time he would see her. And if not, so what? She was just some girl. She was probably still in College.

"Domovoi? Nice to meet you."

They shook. Butler felt he knew her voice from somewhere. But he wasn't sure where. Maybe they had met before. He pointed to her book. "Err…if you don't mind me asking, is that for an exam or something?"

She marked her page and closed the book. "No." She gave him an evil sort of smile. "I just find the darker side of history extremely interesting."

"Oh really? How so?"

She thought about this for several moments. "Well, there's the Iron Maiden." She said thoughtfully. "It's a sort of metal cabinet with spikes on the inside doors. A person was forced to remain standing with the spikes piercing them. They grew week from blood loss and tiredness, and soon died a very painful death. It was first used to execute a coin forger on August 14, 1515 in Nuremburg, Germany. Though many think it was a forgery from the nineteenth century."

He stared at her, turning this over in his mind. He had already known about the Iron Maiden. But to hear a young lady, who looked so innocent, recite these facts off the top of her head as though she were telling him what she had for breakfast that morning, it was just too much.

She seemed to notice his surprise, because she shoved the book into her bag. As she did so, her sleeve was pulled back slightly, and he saw a small picture of a fox on her forearm. "That's a very interesting tattoo."

She looked at her wrist, and pulled the sleeve back to her elbow to give him a better look. The tattoo truly was impressive. Every detail was fine tuned so that the fox was almost lifelike. Its eyes seemed to stare at Butler as he examined it. It's fur was a fiery red, not unlike the girl's hair. Just under it's left paw the initials J. S. in minuscule writing.

"Where did you get this done?" He asked, taking her arm and holding it up to his face to examine it closer.

"A place in Miami, Florida. He's really great."

Butler nodded. "Yes, I can see that. He must be a professional."

"Are you a body builder?" She asked suddenly.

He looked up at her. "Why?"

She blushed. "You just look really…well…strong."

He smiled at her. "No, actually. I'm a body guard." Why did he keep telling her these things? "What about you?"

"I'm a spy." She replied jokingly.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh really?"

"Yes." She replied, suddenly extremely serious. "Really."

They both burst into laughter. Butler wasn't even sure why. It wasn't that funny. But it felt good to laugh. After several moments he posed another question.

"Where are you from?"

"Manhattan. You?"

"Ireland. My flight just got in."

She gave him another smile. "Well, let me be the first to welcome you to New York. You staying long?"

"No. I'm waiting for my flight to get in." He looked around. "This place is rather crowded.

She glanced around them too. "Yeah, that's New York for you. I've been here for the past two hours. My flight was delayed."

"Where are you headed?"

"Some stupid resort my sister's making me go to. She says I've been over working myself."

He grinned. "I can relate."

She cocked her head slightly. "Really? Well, that's a relief."

"How old is your sister?"

"Twenty-three. We're twins." She added.

He nodded. "My sister is a bit younger then you. She'll be twenty in a few months."

"And how old are you?"

He raised his eyebrows again. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know my age. I want to know yours."

"I'm forty-two."

Suddenly a voice spoke over the intercom. "Flight 695, to Los Angeles, California, is now boarding at Gate A7. We apologize for the delay and hope that there is no inconvenience for you."

She sighed and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "That's me. Well, it was nice to meet you, Domovoi."

He held out his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Jennifer."

She ignored the hand, instead giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Have a safe flight." She breathed, then she turned and was lost in the swarm of people.

Butler sat there for a while, frozen in a mixture of surprise that she had done something like that, and regret that he would never see her again, until his flight was announced and he had to rush off to board the plane.

A/N: Okay, this was a bit longer. It was fun writing. Next chapter almost completely takes place on a plane. I've decided they're going to Hawaii, because that's where I'd love to go if I had to money. Please review!


	4. Chapter Four: Flight and Flashback

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, you guys. I'm so glad someone actually likes my ButlerOC fic. Here's chapter four.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I wish I could stop saying so. Its so degrading.

Chapter Four: Flight

Fox stumbled onto the plane, dazed and annoyed. Because of the flight delay in New York, she had missed her flight. This meant that she had had to take another flight from Los Angeles to Miami, Florida. So now she was on her third and hopefully last flight of the day. She was exhausted and ready to collapse. She knew it was her own fault for not sleeping on the plane to LA, but she had been too busy reading.

She thought back to the man she had met at JFK. Domovoi Butler. He had seemed so familiar. But she didn't know the name from anywhere. She had known a Darren Butler a while back. When she was eighteen. But he had been a spoiled, scrawny brat her own age. And he had been her sister's first successful target. She was sure there was no family resemblance between the two.

Then it hit her. She did know him! But not by name. He had been the man who had threatened her in Paris. After she had shot the boy that was with him. His son? Guilt plunged into her stomach, mingling with regret.

How could she have been so stupid? She should have recognized him! Now she had endangered herself and her sister. Now, if he recognized her voice, he could use her name against her. And he now knew Sparrow's last name as well.

_Tell the first person you meet your name!_ She thought angrily._ You idiot, Jenny! What has Shark always told you? Never, EVER, tell anyone your birth name! Its Fox. Just Fox!_

She sighed and took her seat. She knew she shouldn't have told. She was supposed to think things through. That was a part of her business. That was the first rule. She should be trying to forget her name. But it wasn't that bad. It wasn't like she would ever see him again. He lived in Ireland!

Fox closed her eyes. She had joined the agency when she was only eighteen. She had thought of it as this wonderful thing back then. She had wanted to join sooner, but Shark and Lynx had refused to let her. Shark and Lynx. The two that had taken her and her sister in when their parents died. The two that had trained them to become what they were now. Yes, it had been an honor. A privilege. A great way to earn easy money. Blood money. That was what she had thought. Until her first kill.

She hadn't know what killing was like. She had heard Shark talk of killing all the time. Had trained with real guns. But she hadn't realized what it was like. To actually take a life. Her first target had been a man in his late forties.

&Flashback&

She pressed her eye to the scope, aiming the gun carefully, excitement flooding through her. Her first kill. Sparrow had already done it. Now it was her turn. She had trained long and hard for this. Now, if she could pull this off, she would be welcomed into the agency that her parents had worked for. She was aiming the gun at the door, waiting for the target to come out. She had to attack before he got into his car, or else the mission would be a failure.

The door opened, and the target stepped out. But he wasn't alone. He was carrying a small girl in his arms. She was no older then six. And his wife was with him too. A knot tightened in her stomach. Her mind was suddenly clouded with doubt. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. A family?

As she watched, he kissed the little girl on the forehead and set her down, then turned to his wife.

"Have a nice day at work, Dear," The wife's voice drifted through the hearing devise over her ears, drilling into her head no matter how hard she tried to block it out.

The target gave his wife a hug and a kiss, then he patted the little girl on the head. "You be a good girl, okay Sweetie?"

"Okay, Daddy." Replied the girl happily.

The target turned and began walking to his car. This was her chance. It was either kill him now, or fail the mission. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. Memories were zooming through her mind. Memories of her own parents. Of how it had felt to lose them.

"What are you waiting for?" She heard her sister hissing in her ear. "Just shoot him!"

She focused the scope again, aiming it straight at the man's heart. All she had to do was pull the trigger. Just pull the trigger, and he would die. Her finger pressed against the trigger, ready to fire. But her finger seemed to have become paralyzed. She watched the target, as if in slow motion, walking towards the car.

"Jennifer? What's wrong?" Asked Lynx, concerned.

"Just shoot, its simple!" This was Shark, his voice angry.

She tried to block them out. Tried to pretend she was alone. She didn't have to kill him. She could just walk away. But then she wouldn't be allowed into the agency. And that was what she really wanted…right?

The target dropped his keys. He stopped to pick them up. This was her last chance. It was now or never. She aimed the sniper a third time, readying herself.

"Hurry up, Sis!"

"Do it!"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Do it NOW!"

Shark's words sliced into her brain. She pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out, and into the man's heart. He fell to the ground, and died instantly. She dropped the gun, her heart pounding in her ears as she watched the wife running to the man, watched the daughter sobbing. She looked away from them, shoving the hearing devices off her ears so she didn't have to listen to them. But the little girl's face, full of grief, was etched in her mind.

She looked up at the other three. Her sister, Shark and Lynx. Her family, she realized. The thought almost made her laugh. They were unlike any family she had ever known. Sparrow shrieked with joy and grabbed her in a tight hug, nearly squeezing the breath from her lungs.

"You did it! You're in! Oh, Jenny! This is great!"

"She's not Jenny anymore." It was Shark who spoke. He was looking at her with a sort of vicious pride. "It's Fox. And that's what it'll stay. Welcome to ACE."

Fox just nodded. She felt numb. Contaminated. She just wanted to go home, lock herself in her room, and cry. But where was home? She didn't know. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing had for the past twelve years. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. It was Lynx. He was smiling down at her, though his eyes were concerned.

"I'm proud of you, Fox." He said quietly, so that only she could her.

She just nodded. What could she say? In a matter of seconds she had gone from excited teenager, to cold-blooded killer. She sighed inwardly as they began their way back ACE headquarters. She was an assassin now. And that, as Shark had said, was what she would stay.

&End Flashback&

Fox leaned back in her seat, trying to fight back the memories and overwhelming feelings of doubt she knew so well. Ever since that day, she had felt cold and numb most of the time. She had never gone on reprieve before, though Sparrow and Lynx had both urged her to. She didn't think she deserved a vacation from what she did.

Shaking these thoughts from her mind, she pulled a hat over her head, and allowed the fatigue to consume her. And as it did, she wondered if she would ever see Domovoi again. And if she did, what would she say? What would she do? It was so much to think about, and she was just too tired. And besides, the chances of that were one in a million.

---Diamonds---

Butler stepped onto the plane, dazed and annoyed. For one, had been flying nonstop all day, and was now going to have to fly again. And second…he couldn't seem to get the girl from the airport out of his mind. All through the flight he had thought of her, wondering why she had seemed so familiar and wishing he could have spoken to her longer. Not that it would have mattered. He didn't need a personal life to complicate things.

He sighed inwardly. He had often thought of marriage. Of raising a family. But he knew it could never happen. His job was just too dangerous. He couldn't risk hurting the ones he loved. It was hard enough with Juliet, and she was strong enough to handle herself.

He shook his head, trying to force these thoughts from his mind, and sat down in his seat. He glanced into the seat next to him. There was a sleeping woman, but she was facing the window and her hair were obscured by a hat. For a moment he thought again of Jennifer, then pulled out a book and began to read.

-Two Hours Later-

The woman stirred, and Butler looked up from his book for a moment. "Are you awake?" He asked politely.

She grumbled something, then turned to look at him. "Yes, I'm awake. And who the hell are-" She froze, staring up into his face. The hat slid off her head, revealing long, red hair. Panic flashed across her face, then was immediately replaced by a grin. "Hello, Domovoi. Nice to meet you again."

He blinked, then returned the grin. "Jennifer. I didn't expect to see you here."

She shrugged. "I had to take two flights. Sucks. I didn't even want to go to this stupid resort."

He frowned slightly. "Resort?"

She sighed. "Yes. My stupid sister insisted I go to a resort in Hawaii. Kona Village Resort, it's called. I'm staying there for a month."

He raised his eyebrows, staring at her in shock. "Are you serious?"

She cocked her head slightly. "Yes. Why?"

His smile widened. "Well, _I'm _going to Kona Village for a month."

She laughed, and touched his arm gently. "Well, I look forward to seeing you there. It'll be good to know someone."

Heat seemed to spread from his arm and throughout his entire body. He nodded mutely, trying to dispel the sensation in his arm where her hand was. This was going to be an interesting vacation.

A/N: I know, I know! I'm terribly sorry. I meant to update sooner. I've just been caught up in a ton of stuff. Please review. Love ya!


	5. Chapter Five: Twins and Trivialities

A/N: Okay, I'm writing this right now because me and my boyfriend are having some issues and I need something to cheer me up. In this one we get to meet Fox's sister, Sparrow. I know we sort of already met her, but this chapter sort of shows how her and Fox are alike and different. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Fox, Sparrow, Falcon, Lynx, Shark, all other employees of ACE, and the plot. But I'd trade it all for Domovoi! Evil Irish dude has to own him, though. As well as all other AF characters and locations.

Chapter Five: Twins and Trivialities

The minute Fox had checked into her hotel room, she called her sister on her cell phone. She flopped onto the large, four-poster bed, punched in Sparrow's number, and waited. After three rings, a voice came on the phone.

"Sis? That you?"

"Nope." Replied Fox sarcastically. "I've kidnapped your sister on her way to Hawaii and stolen her cell phone. She will now endure slow and painful torture because _you_ sent her to this festering wasteland."

Sparrow snorted. "Oh, that's nice, Je…Fox." She corrected herself quickly.

Fox felt a knot tighten in her stomach. She knew Sparrow couldn't use her first name. Not over the phone. But it still felt strange to hear her sister calling her "Fox."

"Is it really that bad?" Sparrow asked.

Fox smiled, looking around the extravagant suite she was staying in. "It's…alright." She admitted grudgingly.

"It better be! Do you have any idea how much that place costs? The resort alone is $15,000.000. And that's not including plane tickets and hotel! You're lucky you've never been on reprieve before; you don't always get to go to a nice place like Kona Village when you do it as often as I do."

Fox rolled her eyes. "Then don't go so much."

"Are you mad? That's one of the best perks of the job! I don't know how you survive!" There was a pause, then Sparrow's voice became rather sly. "Soo…Update!"

"What do you mean 'update'?" Fox asked suspiciously, all too aware of where this was heading.

"Oh, don't play coy, Foxy!" Sparrow teased. "Have you met hot guys yet?"

Fox laughed. "Sis, I've only been here a few hours."

"And have you met any?"

"Well…"

"I knew it!"

"Oh shut up, Sis!" Fox snapped. "It's just this one guy on the plane. He's staying in the same hotel as me."

"Ooh. Sweet! How old?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Oh yes I do! What? Is he an old geezer you're going to sleep with to get his money?"

"SIS!"

"I'm joking! How old?"

Fox sighed. "Forty-two, Sis."

There was a pause on the other line, then Sparrow burst into laughter. "Forty-two! Oh my god! He's old enough to be our father!"

Both sisters went silent for a few seconds, both thinking about their own father. It wasn't easy being orphans. But then the moment past, and Sparrow was herself again. "You know, you shouldn't screw around with older guys. It's just a lawsuit waiting to happen. What if you give him a heart attack?"

"SPARROW!"

"Okay, okay. But seriously, Foxy…forty-two!"

"Forty-two is not that old! Shark and Lynx are both Forty-five. And anyways, this guy's really nice. And he looks more like mid-thirties."

Sparrow tutted. "You know, we need to meet guys our own age. The minute you get back, we're going to a bar!"

"A bar, huh? Well, that should be lots of fun." She chuckled. "What about Falcon?"

"What about him?"

"He's twenty-five."

"So?"

Fox smirked to herself. "You two should-"

"Honey, don't even finish that sentence!" She paused. "Anyways, I don't think he's interested."

"Why not?"

She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I think he's secretly in love with that full-length mirror in the hall." She whispered.

Fox snorted, and heard a deep, angry voice in the background. "Sparrow, if you don't stop saying that, I have no problem putting you in a coma!"

It was true, though. Falcon was rather vain, and was constantly looking at himself in the mirror. One of the reasons neither sister had ever even thought about dating him. And besides, it was against the rules. Something Wolf and Starling, Fox and Sparrow's parents, had both ignored.

Fox sighed. "So, how was your day?"

"Nightmarish!" Replied Sparrow. "I had to go on a mission with Falcon! We almost failed! I had to use a dagger. It got pretty messy, and we had to throw the body in a river."

Fox resisted the urge to shudder. "Really? Did you get caught?"

"No. There were a few witnesses, but we took care of them. And now my favorite shirt is ruined!"

Fox forced a laugh. It scared her, sometimes, how easily her sister spoke of killing. Her first mission had been an immediate success, and ever since she had never hesitated once. Never lost a wink of sleep over a single kill. It was one of the few things that made them so different.

"Hey, Foxy?" Sparrow asked in a suddenly more serious tone.

Fox was immediately yanked from her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Well…I've been thinking. And I noticed that, every time we have a successful mission…"

Fox's heart was pounding. She knew what her sister would say. She'd expected it for sometime.

Sparrow sighed. To Fox, it sounded like a rush of static. "Never mind. We can talk when you get back." Then her voice was cheerful again. "Hey, did you happen to see my flame-throw before you left? I cant seem to find it anywhere."

Fox rolled her eyes. "Ask Shark. I bet he'd love to tell you where it is." She yawned. "I think I'll go take a bath. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay Fox. Have a good time. Remember, enjoy yourself! And send me a picture of this guy of yours."

"Alright, Sis. Love you."

"Love you too, Foxy."

The call ended. Fox lay on the bed for several minutes, her eyes closed, before she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

**---Diamonds---**

Butler sat in his hotel room, his head reeling. He hadn't expected to see Jennifer again. He was happy that he had, although it made his insides churn with guilt. He wasn't supposed to allow himself to become emotionally attached to anyone. Especially a younger woman who he hardly knew.

Sighing, he turned and looked out the window. What would it be like, he wondered, to live a normal life. To be able to do what he pleased. Maybe even go on a date occasionally. Though he knew there was no point in brooding over it. He would never leave Master Artemis. And not just because of the brotherly bond between the two.

Domovoi Butler did not believe in second chances. He never had, and was confident he never would. He had decided early one that you only got one shot, and that was it. If you screwed up, it was your own damn fault and you just had to deal with it. That was how he felt about his life as a bodyguard. It wasn't that he regretted his life with Artemis; far from it. But sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't taken the job. That was why he would never quit. Because it had been _his_ choice, and he had made his decision long ago. If it was a mistake, it was _his_ mistake. And that was that.

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. Wondering who the hell would be bothering him after just two hours in the hotel. He was planning to make himself look as mean and terrifying as possible-not a difficult feat-when he opened the door to find…

"Jennifer." He gave her a warm smile, glancing at her hair, which was very damp and tied back.

She noticed this, and smiled. "I just took a bath. I'm feeling really lazy right now, so I havent unpacked my blow-dryer yet. I hope you don't mind me dropping by. I got your room number from the front desk."

He nodded, though he hadn't really been listening. He was staring at her face, wondering what her life was like. _A normal life_, a voice in his head chided.

Her next words brought him back to reality. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and check this place out."

"What?" He asked, rather surprised.

She blushed. "Well, I just thought it might be fun. I don't really know anyone else here, do I? So…wanna come?"

"No." He replied automatically. It came from years denying women, and he immediately wished he hadn't sounded so harsh and blunt. "I mean, no, thank you."

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. "Oh…okay."

"I'd really like to." He added quickly. "I just…havent unpacked yet." He nodded at his untouched suitcase.

She sudden looked relieved, and smiled again. "Yeah, I probably should unpack, too. Maybe later?"

He nodded, eager for a chance to redeem himself. "Yes. Definitely."

She beamed, turning to go. "See you around." And she was gone.

Butler stared after her, utterly shocked. "See you." He said to the empty hallway. Then he turned and walked back into his room, wondering what had just happened, and realizing that he may have just agreed to his first date in over fifteen years.

A/N: Yay! Finished! Sorry it took so long. I'm trying to make sure every chapter for this fic is at least five pages. This one is, so ha! Please review! I'll try to update really soon. Love you all!


	6. Chapter Six: First Date and Fireflies

A/N: Okay, I'm finally updating. There's something wrong with my keyboard, so I apologize for any typos. I think it needs new batteries. (It's cordless). Anyways, this chapter is pretty long. It's almost seven whole pages. Yay! Fox and Dom's first date! Yay! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing. All I own in this chapter are Fox and Sparrow. Everything else belongs to Eoin Colfer and Kona Village.

Chapter Six: First Date and Fireflies

Fox stood in front of the mirror, amazed that the person staring back at her was really her. She had agreed to meet Domovoi one of the restaurants at eight. She had then dug her hairdryer out of one of her bags…and had a brief nervous break down when she remembered she hadn't been on a date in over five years.

&Flashback&

Fox punched in Sparrow's number frantically, her fingers shaking slightly. After four rings, which seemed to last four years, a voice answered.

"Foxy?"

"Sis!" Fox let out a sigh of relief, stopping in the act of chewing her bottom lip to shreds. "I'm so glad to hear your voice!"

Sparrow was silent for a moment. "Um…We just barely spoke a little while ago. Like, two hours. Not even."

"I know. I know." She collapsed on the bed. "I need some help."

Sparrow was suddenly serious. "What is it? Are you okay? Is someone trying to kill you?"

Fox almost laughed. "No. No one's trying to kill me. But…" She paused. "You remember that guy I mentioned?"

And suddenly, Sparrow was all ears. "The forty-year-old-dreamboat?"

Fox rolled her eyes. "Yes. Him."

"Well? What about him?" There was a pause. "Is he inept?"

Fox fell off the bed. "Would you stop thinking about my sex life for five minutes!" She snapped into the phone. "And how the hell should I know? I haven't even known him for twelve hours!"

"And your point?"

"SIS!"

"Alright! Alright! Don't shout. So, what do you need help with?"

"Well…We've got a date tonight."

"Oh, Sweetie. I wish I could help. But I cant trade places tonight. You're all the way in Hawaii."

Fox pulled herself up from the ground. "I wouldn't want you going on my date for me even if you were here!" She blurted.

There was an amazed silence. "Wow." Sparrow said finally. "You must really like this guy."

Fox sighed. "I don't know why. He's just…different, you know?"

Sparrow giggled. "Different? Oh, Foxy, you sound love struck! And after only a few hours knowing him."

Fox shook herself slightly. "Sis, come on! I'm meeting him at eight! It's six now."

Then Sparrow was all business again. "Okay, Darling, what can I do?"

"I need you to help me prepare."

&Flashback&

They had set up the webcams on their laptops, and Sparrow had talked her through everything. Makeup, clothing, and hairstyle were the most essential, Sparrow explained, sounding as if this were an important mission. Which, Fox decided, it probably was.

Now, she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, examining herself in utter amazement. Her long, fiery red hair, that was usually either tied in a knot or hanging in front of her face, cascaded down her back in an elegant fashion, and a simple red hair tie hold half of it up.

Sparrow had tried to convince her to wear blood red lipstick, but after several minutes of arguing, had agreed that a soft pink would work just as well, permitted she wear blush and mascara as well.

The clothing had been a bit trickier. Fox had wanted to wear something simple; an ankle-length jean skirt with a bright green top. Sparrow had refused, trying and failing to get her to wear the thigh-length skirt and tank top she had been forced to pack. Finally, they had both settled on a simple white dress that went down to her knees, even though her sister gave her a quick lecture about it.

"It makes you look like an innocent little virgin!" Sparrow had scoffed. "Do you honestly want him thinking you're inexperienced? It might be a good thing if he were our age, but he might already be uptight about the fact that he's nineteen years older than you." Several seconds later, she had reconnected the internet link between their computers and apologized to Fox.

"I cant believe I'm doing this." Fox murmured. Ever since she had joined ACE, she hadn't cared much about catching the eye of the opposite sex. She wore mostly black, with the exception of a few outfits for the rare days she was allowed to wonder the streets of New York. She always wore little or no makeup, unless she played the decoy, which was even more rare. Her hair was just about always tied back, after Shark had tried to convince her to shave it all off, and the only time it wasn't tied tightly against the back of her head, it hung messily around her shoulders and face.

She turned from the mirror, going back into the bedroom of the suite. As she did, she looked down at the tattoo on her forearm, almost surprised to see it still there. After everything that had happened that day, she had nearly forgotten who she was. What she was. She sighed. Maybe she should just forget the whole thing. It could only cause trouble, really.

She glanced up at the clock. It was seven fifty. She gave a slight jump, grabbing her purse-this was new in itself, seeing as Fox never carried one. Ever-and pushing out of the door. It was too late to cancel. She would just have to go. _So no chickening out, Jenny_. Teased a voice in her head, which sounded oddly like Fox. She smiled, laughing as she headed towards the elevator.

**---Diamonds---**

Butler was sitting at a table in Hale Moana, one of the many restaurants at Kona Village. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, even though it was a warm night. After he and Jennifer had decided when and where to meet, he had paced his room for some time, trying to calm himself. In all truths, it felt rather strange to him. It was his first date since he had begun working for the Fowls, and he was nineteen years her senior. Which, he reminded himself, was perfectly legal. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he was "Robbing the cradle", as Juliet would have put it.

"I cant believe I'm doing this." He muttered, looking around the place. Many couples were dancing on a platform outside, lit by torches. It was all rather romantic. Butler sighed and shook his head. What was he getting himself into? Becoming involved with someone in this way could only lead to trouble. Though, on the other hand, Juliet had told him he needed to relax. And what better way to relax then with a bit of romance? Anyways, it was probably just a fling for her. She would return to her college dorm after this month and he would go back to Artemis' side, wherever that may be in the world.

"Umm…Hey."

He looked up, and was instantly paralyzed with shock. It was Jennifer, but she looked very different. Her long red hair, which he had seen hanging halfway over her face, was now tied back in an elegant fashion. She was now wearing a white dress, instead of the everyday clothes he had seen her in earlier. All in all, she looked quite a bit different. But that wasn't exactly a bad thing.

He smiled at her, beginning to stand so he could help her into her seat. She sat down without waiting for him to pull it out, and he sat down again, feeling slightly embarrassed. "You look…"

"Innocent?" She asked, her voice teasing.

Butler laughed. "I was going to say 'nice', but innocent works, too."

Jennifer smiled mischievously, sending a strange and comfortable shiver down Butler's spine. "Well," She murmured, leaning forward. "Looks can be deceiving."

He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly, and she burst out laughing. "You seem very relaxed." He observed, once the laughter had subsided.

"Shouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "That depends. Does it bother you that I'm almost twice your age?"

She thought about, then shook her head. "Not really. It bothers my sister more than it does me. She said I might give you a heart attack." She blushed furiously for a moment, then looked at him teasingly. "What about you? Doesn't this make you a baby snatcher?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not all that old, you know."

"I know. But nineteen years is still a lot."

"Does that bother you?"

"No."

"Good." She said, with a sharp tone of finality. "So, have you always lived in Ireland?" She leaned closer, examining his face. "You don't really look Irish."

He smiled, glad for the change in conversation. "No, actually. I'm only half Irish. My mother was from the Philippines."

"Oh." She smiled. "So you're Eurasian?"

"Yes." He paused. "What about you? Where are your parents from?"

She tensed slightly as she answered. "My Mom's from Florida, and my Dad's from New York."

He grinned. "And how do they feel about you dating older men?"

She looked down, her cheeks turning red. "I wouldn't know. They died when I was six."

He felt instantly ashamed. He placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

She looked up, smiling sadly. "It's alright. You didn't know. Anyways, it was a while ago. And I've got my sister."

He nodded, then decided it was time to change the subject again. "You still haven't told me what you do for work."

She stared straight into his eyes, and for a moment, he thought he saw an apologetic look there. But then she spoke, and it was gone. "I work for ACE international. They make computer software."

Butler frowned slightly. "ACE international? I've never heard of them."

She shrugged. "It's a small business. A lot of people say they're criminals." She shrugged. "But, it's the best job I can get and it pays pretty well."

Butler looked around them. "To afford this, they must pay well."

Jennifer smiled. "I'm good at what I do." She replied. "Too good, I suppose."

Butler looked curiously at her. There was something about her that he couldn't quite figure out. He wasn't sure why, but he felt strange around her. Unsure of himself. Before he could figure out what it was, his train of thought was interrupted by someone from an announcement on the Intercom.

"Okay, this next song is for couples only! Lovers, get on the dance floor!"

Butler looked at Jennifer, and noticed that she was staring at the floor. She glanced up at him, and he smiled. He knew they were both thinking the same thing; it was too soon. "Let's go for a walk."

She smiled back, nodding quickly, and together they walked out onto the beach, both ignoring the dancing couples as best they could.

The beach was warm and dark, and it gave Butler a sense of unexplainable calm to be there with Jennifer. She looked up at him, and gave him a warm smile. They walked in silence for a while, then Butler spoke.

"You are rather mysterious, Jennifer."

She looked up at him, and laughed. "I could say the same about you, Domovoi. But…it's strange." She frowned slightly in confusion. "I just barely met you, and yet I trust you enough to walk alone with you this late at night."

Butler felt guilt churn in his stomach, the gun stuffed up his sleeve suddenly felt heavy. "Well then," He replied, trying to sound casual. "I guess we'll just have to learn some more about each other." He stopped, looking down into her eyes.

She beamed at him. "I'd like that." She murmured.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until Butler felt something strange. Something he had not felt in quite a few years. He leaned forward, bring his lips closer to hers.

She moved closer, lifting herself onto her toes slightly. Butler felt a surge of electricity run through him. He wanted to kiss her. He didn't know why. She was almost a complete stranger. Nevertheless, he wanted to.

Their lips were about to come together, when several fireflies lit up right near their heads, bringing them both back to earth and rational thought. They blushed simultaneously, each looking away from the other. After a minute of awkward silence, they looked back.

She smiled nervously, and he smile back. "Look." He said simply, pointing.

She looked, and he heard her gasp softly at what they saw. There were hundreds, maybe thousands, of fireflies lighting on and off around them on the beach. They seemed to light up the whole place at some moments.

"Wow." She whispered. "I've never seen so many. New York is to busy at night."

He laughed softly. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded mutely, staring transfixed at the fireflies. She leaned against him slightly, and after a moment's hesitation, he put an arm around her shoulder. They stayed that way for what must have been at least an hour, maybe more. Finally, the tide picked up, soaking their feet, and they decided it was time to go back to the hotel.

**---Diamonds---**

All the while they were walking back to the hotel, Fox's mind was reeling. What was she going to do? Ask him if he wanted to come in? Was that inappropriate for a first date? She'd forgotten to ask Sparrow what happened afterwards. In truth, she hadn't expected to have any misgivings. But now…

She racked her brain as they neared her suite. She hadn't been on a date for five years. This guy was almost a complete stranger! She couldn't just let him into her bed after knowing him for less than twenty-four hours. It just wasn't moral. Hell, it just wasn't _her._

On the other hand, Sparrow would have probably told her to go for it. Of course she would. Sparrow had always been the wild twin. While Fox wasn't exactly the "sensible" one, she would never sleep with someone without really knowing them first. Which was one of the main reasons her social life was practically non-existent. She just couldn't risk getting to know any man. It was too dangerous.

They reached the door to her suite, and she turned to face him, her mind still reeling. She looked up at him, and sudden calmed as she saw indecision written on his face. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then bent slightly, taking her hand.

"Good night, Jennifer." He murmured, kissing her hand gently.

"Good night." She replied weakly, watching him turn and go, heading for his own room. She waited until he was out of sight, then went into the hotel room, and threw herself on the bed. She lay there for hours, her heart pounding, recounting everything that had happened that day, until she allowed herself to fall into a deep, calming sleep.

A/N: Yay! My longest chapter EVER! Le gasp! Okay, lets see…I'm probably gonna be a little while with the next chapter. Finals are for the next two weeks, and then I go on Summer Vacation. Anyways, I really hope you liked it. Feedback, people! Please!

A/N2: Okay, I want to clarify a few things. Some of the jokes in this chapter were a bit sexual, and if that offends you, I apologize. I hope I didn't offend anyone. I did warn a few of you, but for those of you who didn't know, here's your warning; a lot of the humor in this fic leans toward mature content. That's why it's PG-13, Loves. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's just how it is.


	7. Chapter Seven: Darlings and Detectives

**A/N: Well, loves. I'm on the road right now. On my way to Vermont for the summer. I'm writing this on my Mom's boyfriend's laptop. Isn't he sweet for letting me use it? But have no fear, my darling readers. Although I have a job this summer, it's only on the weekends, so I'll try to update as often as possible. For now, you'll have to enjoy this sparkly new chapter. You must forgive me if I miss anything from the last one. I usually read the previous chapter to give me ideas for the new one while I'm writing it. But we cant get an internet connection, I have no clue what state we're in because I don't feel like asking my mom while she's driving, and I don't have my precious documents on this computer. But I'm going to rely on the fact that I think I know my own writing. I'm listening to one of my many Rock Mix Tapes that my friends made me for my trip, so that may give me some ideas, too. This chapter is a bit humorous-or at least, I tried to make it humorous-and we get a special guest-appearance from a minor canon character. Hope you like it!**

**A/N2:** **Haha...I wrote that months ago. You see? I really did write this a while ago! Anyways, this chapter is a bit weird. But who cares?**

**Disclaimer: I own my originals, ACE, and any other things that I cant think of at the moment. Domovoi Butler belongs to Eoin Colfer, of course. The lucky Irish bastard.**

**Chapter Seven: Darlings and Detectives**

Domovoi Butler woke early the next morning, and was surprised to find that he was smiling. Usually, in the mornings, he was grim and irritated. Maybe this vacation thing really was helping. Or maybe it was something else. He thought back to the night before, and laughed to himself. That was even more odd. He hardly ever laughed, and it was usually because of something Juliet said to cheer him up after a hard day of guarding Artemis. Shaking himself slightly, he stood and found his laptop, booting it up. Time to see just who this girl was.

Of course, he knew he was probably just being paranoid. Jennifer was probably just some college student. But no. He thought back to what she had told him. She worked at a place called ACE International. Maybe she had never gone to college. But then how could she afford a place like Kona Village for a month? He rolled his eyes at himself. Of course he was just being paranoid. She must be an engineer. Yes, that was it. She had gotten her bachelor's degree in engineering, and now she worked at ACE International. But even so. Butler had never heard of ACE International, and he couldn't take any chances.

He went on to the New York Times website, and did a search for articles from seventeen years ago with the keywords "Stone, death, couple". He waited. Nothing. Not one single article. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Maybe he was looking for the wrong thing. He picked up his cell phone, dialing a number.

A gruff voice answered after three rings. "Hello? Who is it?"

"Justin. It's Butler."

There was silence for a moment, then Detective Justin Barr replied. "Butler?" He laughed. "Good to hear from you, Big Guy. What can I do for you?"

Butler smiled. "I need a favor, Justin."

"Anything. You name it." He paused. "Does it include Cryogenics? Because if it does-"

"No, Justin. It doesn't. No need to worry about that. I…I need you to get me some information about someone."

The detective laughed again. "Information? Alright then. But I'll need to know a little bit about this person first."

"Her name is Jennifer Stone."

"Oh? A lady friend? Don't tell me the Great Butler has a soft spot for this Miss Stone?"

Butler couldn't help a grin. "I'm not sure yet, Justin. Now, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Now…" There was a pause, and Butler heard the taping of a keyboard. "What do you now about Miss Stone? I'm afraid the name just isn't good enough. Jennifer is a pretty common name. So is Stone. Where is she from? How old is she? Where does she work?"

"She's from Manhattan, New York." He replied. "She's Twenty-three…"

"Whoa! Stop right there. Twenty-three? You must be doing alright."

Butler sighed. "Justin…"

"Alright, alright. So, go on."

"She's twenty-three, and she works at a place called ACE International. Ever heard of it?"

"No, I haven't. But I'll ask around. What about her parents? What do they do?"

"They died when she was six."

"Ah. An orphan? Poor kid. Any relatives?"

"Yes. She has a twin sister. I'm not sure what her name is though."

"Twin sister. Got it. What does she look like? Any tattoos or piercings?"

"She has red hair, Caucasian, grey eyes. She's got a tattoo of a Fox on her forearm with her initials in small writing. Very detailed. She said she had it done in Miami. No piercings as far as I know."

"Tattoo of a Fox…no piercings…Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Get back to me as soon as you can, alright Justin?"

"Yeah. Hey, just one more thing. You said she had a twin sister?"

"Yes. Identical twin, I think."

"Well, do you think you could…"

Butler laughed. "Justin, you're married."

"I know. Only joking. I'll get back to you within the few weeks. Sorry it'll take so long but, you know, I'm real busy."

"I understand. Thanks, Justin."

"Don't mention it! Have fun with this Jennifer." There was a click, and the line went dead. Butler smiled, setting down the phone. _I have a feeling I will._ He thought, looking out at the window.

----Diamonds----

Fox was woken by her cell phone ringing on her bedside table. She sat up, yawning, and picked it up. For a moment, she tried to remember how to work it, finally managing to flip it open. "Hullo?" She answered sleepily.

"Oh god. You're hung over, aren't you?"

Fox sighed, falling back onto her cushy bed. "Good morning, Sis. How are you?"

Sparrow laughed. "I'm fine, Foxy. I just got back from my jog. It's so lonely without you!"

Fox closed her eyes, yawning. "Hey, who sent me here in the first place?"

"Well, if I hadn't, you'd never have met your dreamy new boyfriend."

There was a sudden noise in the background. "What's this about a boyfriend?"

"Nothing, Shark!" Sparrow called quickly.

"Is that Fox?"

"Yes."

"Put her on the speaker."

"But…"

"Sparrow!"

"All right, all right." There was a clattering noise, and when Sparrow spoke again, she sounded farther away. "Okay, Foxy, you're on speakerphone. Shark, Lynx, and Falcon are listening."

"Fox!" Shark growled, sounding demanding and military as he always did. "What's your sister talking about? You have a boyfriend?"

Fox sighed. Shark was like a father to her. And, like any other father, he insisted on treating her like a child, even though she was an adult. Except when they were on missions. Then she was no longer his adopted daughter. Then she was a teammate. "He's not my boyfriend." She replied. "We went on one date…"

"Oh, don't be coy, Foxy!" Called Sparrow, evilly. "Tell them about the amazing dream boat that you dated!"

"A date?" That was Lynx, his voice kindly interested. "Well, that's good, then. You could do with some excitement, Fox. Heaven knows, you've done nothing but work for the past five years."

"She gets plenty of excitement with ACE." Grumbled Shark. "Maybe you should come back now…"

"No way!" Interrupted Sparrow. "She's staying in Hawaii. She needs to relax! She's been over working herself and you know it!"

"Hey, guys!" Called Fox. "I'm still on the line, you know! And, Shark, Sis is right. I need a chance to relax." She paused. "Hey, didn't you say Falcon was listening?"

There was silence for a moment, then Falcon spoke. "Fox, why don't you just stay in Hawaii for a few years? We'll send your pet Sparrow…Ow! You little bitch!"

"Falcon, watch your mouth. Sparrow, cut him again and I'll give him back his gun. And would you two STOP ACTING LIKE A COUPLE OF CHILDREN!"

Fox sighed, listening as Shark continued to shout at Falcon and Sparrow. It was true, they acted like children sometimes. At least, children with very dangerous weapons. One of the reasons Shark was constantly having to take away their guns when they weren't on missions. Though Sparrow usually managed to slip a dagger or two past him.

After a few minutes, Lynx' voice came over the speaker. "Hello, Jenny. How are you?" Though the shouting continued, and Lynx had a rather quiet voice while he talked to her, she could hear him perfectly. It felt good to hear a familiar voice address her by her real name. While Shark kept insisting she was to forget her birth name, Lynx always called her it whenever his partner wasn't around to hear it. She had a feeling he knew how hard it was for her to forget the name she had been called by her parents before they died. It was probably dangerous to use it over the phone, yes, but right now Fox really could care less.

She smiled. "I'm fine, Lynx. Though I don't see what's wrong with me going on a date or two…"

"I know, I know. There shouldn't be anything wrong with it." Lynx replied quickly, his voice soothing. "But you have to understand, Jenny, things are difficult as it is. We've been having quite a bit of trouble without you. We cant send Falcon and Sparrow on a mission alone together. You know what happens."

Fox sighed. Of course she knew. Once, when Falcon had first joined their unit, she had left the two alone for about half an hour to make sure they had a secure perimeter. When she had returned, she found them trying to kill each other. Literally. She had been forced to break them apart, and received a broken left wrist as a result. "I know." She replied. "But I still don't see what that has to do with me going on one date."

There was a pause, and Fox knew Lynx was trying to think of a way to answer her. When he next spoke, his tone was careful and almost pleading. "Just be careful, Jen. I don't want you getting mixed up in anything you cant handle."

Fox laughed. "Come on, Lynx. You and Shark trained me. I'm sure I can handle myself if anything comes up."

"That's not what I mean." There was another pause. "There are ways of getting hurt that Shark and I cant prepare you for."

Fox frowned, not really understanding. "Don't worry." She replied, after a few moments. "I'll be careful. I have to go now. Say bye to the others for me when they're done arguing."

"Alright. Good bye, Jenny."

"See ya." As the line went dead, Fox snapped the phone shut. She was about to toss it onto the pillow next to her, when she paused. Her face turning a slight red, she dialed in a number. There was a pause, and then a voice answered.

"Hello?"

Her heart suddenly began beating a bit faster than usual. "Hello, Domovoi. How are you?"

"Jennifer?" There was a pause. When he spoke again, he sounded rather cheerful. "I'm fine. And you?"

Jennifer laughed. "I'm alright. Just had a lovely conversation with my sister."

Domovoi chuckled. "Well, would it be alright if I came over to your room? We could find somewhere to eat breakfast."

Fox's face went a brighter shade of red. "Oh...yes, I'd like that."

"Great. See you in...five minutes?"

"Right. See you then." And the line went dead.

Smiling to herself, she stretched, and pulled herself out of bed, walking over to the door and pushing the lock outwards, so the door was open a crack. Once she had finished, she stepped over to her suitcase and finding something to wear that day. As she was looking, she came across an automatic hand gun. Shark must have packed it when she wasn't looking, she decided. She made sure the safety was on, and tossed it over onto the bed.

Just as she was examining a red blouse, there was a knock on the hotel room door. "Who is it?" She called, annoyed that someone was bugging her this early in the morning.

"Uh…It's me." Replied Domovoi's voice.

Fox smiled brightly, looking up. "Oh, come on in! The door's open. You can help me pick out something to wear if you like."

She heard a deep laugh, and then a light tapping noise as he figited with the lock. The smile playing across her lips vanished, however, as she noticed the gun sitting on the bed. It was then that the door creaked open.

**A/N: Mwuahahaha! Fear the wrath of the sleep-deprived writer! Seriously, I'm exhausted! I have three projects due in class, and my homework is piling up. But, on a brighter note, I DYED MY HAIR BLUE! You see! This is what happens when I dont get any sleep! Oh well...Hey, I have a question...who can guess how old I am? I know that's strange, but I seriously want to know. If anyone can get it right, I'll give me a prize...um...not sure what it is yet. I'll tell them a secret about Diamonds are Forever. (shrug) It's the best I can do! But, no one will get it right. Haha!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Alias and Argument

**A/N: Hello! It's me! I know, I know…It's been…A while. At least six months. I'm sorry! I'm going to this Prep school, and I'm fucking exhausted! Yes, yes, I just said fuck. This has a PG-13 rating, and barely any of you read these Author's Notes anyways….Okay, I'm sorry…I'm just upset. They've been working me to the bone here! I don't have any time to write anymore, barely enough to finish my homework. I've been getting to sleep at around midnight every day, which is around six hours of sleep a day, minus when I wake up in the middle of the night. I have insomnia. All in all, I am over stressed, over worked, and very unappreciated. OH GOD I'M FOALY! NOOOO!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…..Whatever…..**

_She heard a deep laugh, and then a light tapping noise as he figited with the lock. The smile playing across her lips vanished, however, as she noticed the gun sitting on the bed. It was then that the door creaked open._

Fox watched in horror as the door opened, as if in slow motion. He couldn't see the gun! He'd get suspicious….He was a bodyguard after all. And he may realize she had been the one to kill that boy…His son or his charge or whoever it had been. What would he do? Kill her? Turn her in? Neither would be good. Even if ACE bribed the government to let them keep running, one of the rules of the agreement was to keep all operatives out of government eyes.

And so, she did the first thing she could think off. She dashed forward, just as the door was opening, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Domovoi was taken by surprise, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss quickly. As the kiss continued, Fox lifted her leg and quickly kicked the blankets over the weapon, hiding it from view.

After several moments, they pulled away from each other, both blushing lightly.

"Good morning to you, too." Domovoi murmured.

Fox only blushed harder. "I just….wanted to make up for the lack of it last night." She mumbled lamely.

Domovoi laughed, kissing her cheek. "Well then, will you join me for breakfast on the beach?"

Fox smiled. "Love to. Just let me grab my purse and shoes." She shuddered inwardly at her own words. Purse and shoes? She really hated this alias. Even if it _did_ have it's advantages.

Butler sat down in a chair near the door as he waited, his lips tingling from the aftereffect of the kiss. It struck him that it was his first real kiss since he was a teenager, and the thought brought forth even more guilt about his conversation with Justin Barr. It was obvious she was just a regular woman. It was probably just his paranoia. Maybe he had picked it up from Artemis. Or maybe Foaly.

"Alright. Ready."

Butler looked up, and smiled as he saw her, standing and opening the door. "So, where would you like to go?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Not sure…This is only my second day here. We could try some of those stands out on the beach."

"Wonderful."

He looked down at her. She was so carefree. There was no way she was anything out of the ordinary. No way in the world….

**Two Weeks Later**

"I'm telling you, Sparrow. It's nothing!"

"Nothing? Nothing?! You've seen him every single day since you got there!"

"So?"

"So when are you gonna get him in bed?"

Sparrow and Fox were talking on the phone for the second time that day. Sparrow had insisted that she be filled in on every detail after each time she saw him. And, like every other day since they had arrived, she and Domovoi had spent each meal together. She was now debating on which dress to wear, as they had agreed to go dancing at one of the exotic clubs at the resort.

"I've told you. I'm not going to sleep with him."

"Why? Afraid he won't be able to perform? He _is_ pretty old!"

Fox glared at the elegant black dress. "No, I'm not. I just don't want to get that serious. We're just friends."

"Friends?" Sparrow snorted. "Friends don't spend every waking moment together. Friends don't make out passionately under the setting sun."

Fox blushed, cursing herself for sharing that particular detail with her sister. "Shut up, will you? So we're…friendly friends. It's still not serious."

"So? Sex doesn't have to be serious."

Fox let out an annoyed growl. "Yeah it does! And anyways…." He blushed. "I haven't dated in fifteen years. That includes anything that may come with a date."

Over the phone, Sparrow giggled. "See, this is your problem, Foxy. You need to stop being so stiff. Enjoy yourself!"

Fox sighed. "Alright. I'll…I'll try. But I'm not sleeping with him just because you tell me to!"

"Fine, fine…"

Fox pulled the dress over her head. "How're Lynx and Shark?"

"They're alright. Reporting to Lion right now."

Lion. The king of the jungle. An appropriate code name for the man. Lion was the current commander of ACE. He was the boss that everyone reported back to. He gave the orders to all, and took orders from none.

"And Falcon?"

"At ACE HQ as well. Not reporting to Lion, though. Sparring with a few of the trainees."

Fox chuckled. "Really? How do you know that?"

"Well, he said he was going sparring, and there's no one else at ACE he can beat, is there?"

She laughed, and opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "It's open!" She shouted, before bringing the phone back to her ear. "Listen, Sis, I have to go."

"Oh? Is the old man there?"

Fox looked up as Domovoi entered, giving him a smile. "Yes, he's here."

"Ooh! Let me talk to him!"

"No."

"Oh come on, Sis!"

"No. I'm not letting you traumatize him."

"Traumatize me?" Domovoi repeated, leaning against the wall and grinning. Fox waved a hand at him to be quite, but he merely stood and took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Wow!" Sparrow exclaimed. "You don't sound old at all! You sure you're an old man?"

Domovoi merely chuckled. "Yes, I'm quite sure I'm young enough to be dating. This would be Jennifer's twin, would it?"

Silence on the other end. "Jennifer?"

"Yes. Jennifer Stone. She is your sister, isn't she?"

Another long pause, then. "Oh yes, she is. Could you give her the phone back for a moment?"

Domovoi looked at the phone for a moment, then handed it back to Fox. "She wants to talk to you again."

Fox nodded, smiling weakly. She had neglected to mention to Sparrow that she had told him her name. She held the phone to her ear.

"YOU TOLD HIM YOUR NAME?!"

She winced, wondering if her eardrum had shattered. "Yes, I did. So what?"

"So what?!" For the first time in Fox's memory, Sparrow was furious. "Are you insane? You need to stick to the alias! What if he decides to look you up? Or checks with the front desk for your room number and discovers Jennifer Stone doesn't have a room?!"

"But he already knows my room number!"

"FOX! Listen to me. Get rid of him! I don't care what it takes, just do it."

Fox stared at the phone. "Just a minute ago you were telling me to enjoy myself!"

"That was before I found out you're endangering the both of us by being near him! I can't believe you, Fox!"

Domovoi suddenly interrupted the argument, reaching out and snatching the phone from her hand. "I'm sorry, miss." He told Sparrow. "But I'm afraid I must steal your sister now. Off to bed with you, young lady." With a laugh, he snapped the phone shut, the smile vanishing as he noticed Fox's stunned face. "Are you alright?"

Fox shook herself. "Yes….yes, I'm fine." She smiled. "Come on, let's go."

He grinned once more, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Alright. Off we go."


End file.
